Kato Hideyoshi
Kato Hideyoshi ''(加藤秀吉 Hideyoshi Kato) is the 5th seat of the 8th Divison run by Natsuko Itou. Appearance Kato is a slender and tall man (6'2"). He wears the traditional black kimono with a short white jacket which features red dots on his outer chest. He has long thick white hair which runs halfway down his back. He has vibrant red eyes featuring long thin pupils. He has two small streaks of white facepaint coming down from his eyes midway through his cheeks. He wears bandages around both his lowers legs to cover permanent burns recieved in a kido accident while he was attending the academy. Personality Kato is said to be a friendly and well spoken individual. He has great pride in the Gotei 13 and his squad. He loves reading and often blows most of his money on books. He is said to have a personal library containing over 2,500 novels. He spends his free time either readong or working on his own book, set to come out within the next year. He is normally known to be a very level-headed fellow. His favorite food is sushi, he manages to eat it at least once every other day. On the battlefield however Kato is said to be a different person. Some claim he has dual personalities due to his extreme change in nature. Once battle begins he is said to become very aggressive and ruthless towards his enemies, sparing nobody. He tends to follow his instincts over his intelligence during battle. It has been said that he enjoys the pain of his enemies and may toy with them before their deaths. Stats and Zanpakuto '''Zanpakuto' : Shikei Shikko Hito :: Shinkai - The Katana transforms into a 6 foot tall ivory scythe. There is no blade instead there is a 3 foot ivory tusk with an incredible sharp point. On the opposite end of the 6 foot handle there is a skull, positioned as if the handle was it's neck. The skull also faces the opposite direction of the tusk. On kato's upper right arm arm a skull protrudes out, it faces directly perpendicular to Kato's head. There is an extremely durable 500 foot chain of bones from the mouths of both skulls. Most of the chain is within kato's arm and can be released and retracted at his will with great strength. :: Bankai - Currently Unknown :: Abilities :: Norowareta Kusari Cursed Chain ''- Kato throws the Scythe and the chain wraps around some part of the enemy with enough chain released that the scythe comes back to Kato while still being wrapped around the enemy. The chain squeezes the limb with almost 350 pounds of force while sucking out the enemy's reiatsu and feeding it to Kato, healing his injuries and increasing his reiatsu. The chain has enough power to tear off the limb it squeezes if it has been wrapped around the enemy for more than seven minutes. :: Zetsubo no Jubaku ''Chains of Despair - Can only be activated when Norowareta Kusari is in effect. ''While Kato has the scythe and Norowareta Kusari is squeezing the enemy Kato can release four more bone chains from the scythe's skull each with it's own hook. The chains are released extremely quickly and wrap around 4 other limbs or around other enemies and each individually suck out reiatsu as fast as the original chain and also have the power to tear off limbs at the seven minute mark. '''Statistics' : Class - Warrior, 3 INS 1 INT : Reiryoku Points #ATK - 40 #DEF - 30 #REI - 60 : Skills #ZAN - 10 #HAK - 0 #HHO - 5 #KDO - 10 History Kato was born in the 77th district of North Rukongai. He his father and his three older sisters lived in the slums for the first 6 years of his life until his oldest sister, Mai, was granted admission into the Shinigami Academy. This allowed the entire family to move closer to seireitei into West Rukongai's 2nd district. They lived here peacefully for the next 4 years until Mai graduated. She was renound for her healing abilities and within the year worked her way up to 4th Divisons 4th seat. Once she joined the Gotei 13 the family was able to move into North Rukongai's 1st district. The next year Kato's two older twin sisters were also granted admission into the academy, graduated within the next 4 years and they joined the 1st and 13 squad earning the 6th seat in each. Kato was 15 at this time, and was still leaving with his parents in the North's first district. IN PROGRESS. TO BE CONTINUED.